


Teammates

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People tell me that I should stay away from him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teammates

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "People tell me that I should stay away" and fanfic100 prompt "Teammates"

People tell me that I should stay away from him- that being with Harry is like being with a walking, talking, "kill me now," advert. But I don't care. Harry and I share something that none of the others could possibly understand.

We're lovers. We spent night after night together, without Seamus, Ron, or Dean ever knowing. Hermione didn't even realize it at first, and she knows Harry better than anyone else we know. We fit together so well, and we love being together.

We're orphans. We both lost our parents at a young age to Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Mine are still alive, but I lost them just the same. Harry and I both know what it feels like to grow up alone, being one of Voldemort's chosen children.

We're teammates. We fought together in the Ministry side by side. We fought together against Voldemort side by side. We even fought against the ones who didn’t want us to be together, side by side. We always watched the other's back.

We fit so well together in so many ways and being a little bit higher on Voldemort's "to kill" list just can't take me away from that.


End file.
